


Glass of Water

by beautifulbuckys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive comments, he didnt know she was flirting, really bad pickup lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulbuckys/pseuds/beautifulbuckys
Summary: Bucky Barnes was a blusher. He did it at the simplest flirting, it was normal. He decides to turn the tables, or does he?





	Glass of Water

Bucky was a blusher. He blushed at anything. A dirty joke Sam made after a workout? He a rose tint appear on his cheeks. Natasha accidentally grabs his bicep to move him when reaching for the peanut butter? A wave of crimson engulfed his face. Nobody ever gave him a hard time about it. He was in a new world, he had to adapt to all sorts of innovative and unique things. Everyone was a lot more forward these days. Tampon commercials played on the massive TV Tony bought constantly. Ads promoting the freshest condoms were the usual now.

The most awkward, however, was this modern method of flirting. All Bucky had to do back in the day was wink and call a lady ‘doll’ and he had them at his feet. Now there are pick-up lines, and a majority of them are cheesy and unoriginal. Some are just straight out suggestive and revolting. You treat a lady with admiration, not as an object, that’s what Ma and Mrs Rogers continuously told him. He still followed those rules, even in these modern times. He treated Natasha, Wanda, Hope and Carol with the respect they deserved, they didn’t have to gain it.

When you moved into the compound, he freaked out a little bit. He liked meeting all the powerful women of this generation, you were just an addition to the roster. He shook your hand and introduced himself, and you did the same.

“Hey, welcome to the compound!” Bucky said through a wide smile, offering his hand for a polite handshake. “I’m Bucky, nice to meet you,”

“Hi! Nice to meet you Bucky, I’m Y/N,” You replied, reciprocating his bright smile.

“Y/N is a beautiful name!” He replied. He’s not typically this bold, in fact, he’s still getting used to how forward these times were.

You winked. “I guarantee you it’s not the only beautiful thing about me.”

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. You smirked and walked away, leaving Bucky alone in his shock. Bucky looked to his right, he was standing in the kitchen, and now he can see his reflection in the fridge. He was blushing.

It’s been six months since you moved in, and Bucky thought you’d adapted well. The team loved you. They constantly laughed at your jokes and supported you in your tough times. Bucky did too, he enjoyed your company. You were a nice breath of fresh air, you had a different personality than the others. You weren’t as shy as Steve, you talked to everyone and never ceased sharing what was on your mind. You weren’t as reserved as Wanda. You were open about your struggled and what you might need assistance with. You weren’t as egotistical as Tony. You were down to Earth, yet your head always seemed to be in the clouds. You were different from everyone, yet ridiculously comparable to Carol. You’d always be with her. Sometimes, at 10 PM Bucky would hear Carol giggling 'Y/N! Stop!’ from the kitchen. Hearing you having fun made him smile.

The team soon discovered what made you smile. You grinned at a lot, granted. You smile at cute dog videos, you smile at Carol, you smile when Peter asked you for help with math work, but your all-time favourite task? Making Bucky blush.

You caught him alone in the gym once. Now was a perfect time to catch him by surprise.

He was lifting 200-pound weights, sweat dripping down his toned arms. You took a quick glance at his shirtless figure, before striking your prey.

“Easy there, tiger,” You laughed, “wanna save that stamina for a different workout?” You winked.

His sweat ridden cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, blinking a few times in surprise. Why of all times did it have to be now?

“G-Good to see you too, Y/N” we nervously chuckled.

Another time, he was too in his head while making a sandwich. He was quietly humming a tune you’ve heard on the radio, you were too occupied to pinpoint it. You sat at the island across from where Bucky was standing.

He smiled once he noticed your company.

“Hey Y/N, how’s it goin’?”

“Pretty well, Scott kicked my ass during training today,” You sighed, lifting your arm to show the large bruise that covered almost all of your bicep.

“Holy shit, Y/N, musta’ been snoozin’,” He said, biting into his sandwich.

You nodded.

“Does that sandwich taste as good as me, Barnes?” You asked, standing up with a smirk.

He blushed, a rose pink tint rearing its head. He smiled, your comments made him blush, sure, but you made them funny. If they were from anyone else, they’d be cheesy and dumb. But they were from you.

He watched you leave the room with that famous cocky smirk. It’s become your trademark around the compound. You do something your happy with? That smirk appears and makes sure everyone knows it. It was cute, but Bucky had to get you back.

The Avengers may not give Bucky a hard time for blushing. But they sure as hell give you a difficult time for making him blush at any given moment.

“Hey Y/N?” Sam asked one day while laying on the couch reading his copy of Men’s Health Magazine. You sighed, sitting up from the rug beside the couch.

“Yes, Sammy?”

“You’re always 'tryna make RoboCop blush, gotta reason for it?” Sam questioned.

You smirked. He always wanted to bring this topic up, It’s almost like he was trying to make you embarrassed about the little game you play with yourself. “Some things are best left unknown, bird brain.”

He groaned in acknowledgement. That’s the answer you always gave him. It was basically rehearsed in your head at this point. The second you heard the word 'blush’, the sentence was queued up in your brain.

Perhaps one day they’d find out that you make him blush so he can’t do it to you.

It was team dinner night, tonight. Usually, everyone ate separately. About a month after your arrival, Bruce requested a team dinner night once a week. He declared he didn’t care about the rest of the week, he just wanted this one day. Everyone obliged to the request and designated Wednesdays as this little activity. Tonight, Clint made potstickers, which was a favourite of yours. They were always so savoury and crispy, like heaven in your mouth.

You settled your plate on the emerald green table cloth in front of you. Sitting down, you heard small murmurs of conversations. Carol, who was on your left, was chatting with Peter about old music. Thor, on your right, was chuckling with Natasha about Clint tumbling down the stairs earlier in the day. You overheard a clink at the head of the table, it was Hope. She did this every dinner, so you were curious what this week’s message was.

“Make sure everyone says thank you to Clint tonight, he slaved over the stove for a while. Who knew birds could cook?” Hope recommended.

Everyone at the table laughed, starting to dig into the food Clint expertly prepared. The silence, except for the occasional crunch from the potstickers, was comfortable. People would exchange stories about their day in-between bites. It was loud enough to drown out the stunt Bucky was about to pull.

“Y/N,” Bucky whispered, he was opposite the table from you, so it was easier to hear.

You looked up at him mid-bite. These potstickers were just so goddamn good.

“Those potstickers taste as good as me, sweetheart?” Bucky smiled. He hated being this forward, but he also loved it. He almost laughed at how pale you became.

You chocked on your potsticker. Everyone heard the muffled cough and glanced in your direction, panic self-evident in all their eyes.

“You okay, Y/N?” Carol questioned.

You nodded in response, but it was all a lie. You were not okay. Where the hell did that come from?!

“Go get a glass of water,” Steve suggested, getting up and pulling out your chair for you.

You practically ran to the kitchen. You whipped out your phone and got to typing.

You were gone for 5 minutes, and Bucky was starting to worry. Drinking a glass of water didn’t take this long. Nobody else noticed your suspicious absence, and if they did, they chose to ignore it.

Then Bucky’s phone rang-

Dollface: Meet me in your room. Now.


End file.
